Vie d'errance dans un monde où le vert n'existe pas
by Flutalor
Summary: Uchronie dont le point de rupture est l'inexistence de Rayquaza pour stopper Kyogre et Groudon.


Utto était un crabicoque plutôt borné. Une qualité pour survivre en ce bas-monde.  
Dès lors qu'il marchait, l'univers se limitait à la route devant lui. Il cheminait au milieu de sa horde sans penser à la destination. L'horizon était masqué par le lourd pavé rocheux que les anciens portaient sur leur dos. Sur les côtés, d'autres crabicoques avançaient sans se poser de questions, tâchant de maintenir le rythme de marche dicté par la Matriarche loin devant.  
Personne ne regardait en arrière. Jamais.

Découvrant une graine séchée sur son passage, Utto la saisit et la confia à son voisin de rang. Celui-ci en fit de même et, passant de pinces en pinces, la graine arriva chez les porteurs de vivres qui trottinaient au centre de la horde. Leur rôle demeurait capital pour la survie de la horde.

Le terrain avait changé depuis le début de la matinée. Utto le sentait sous ses pas. Sans ralentir son allure, il entreprit de goûter le sol rouge qu'il foulait depuis une heure déjà. Il gratta la terre du bout de sa chélipède et la porta à sa bouche. Le sol lui parut plus âpre qu'au moment du départ, avec un arrière-goût de fer.  
Chez les crabicoques, le goût restait le sens le plus fiable pour obtenir des informations sur les lieux traversés et les dangers encourus. Suivait la perception des vibrations provenant du sol, utile pour prévoir les embûches éloignées.  
Utto enregistra mentalement ce changement et oublia le terrain du début de la journée. Son esprit étroit lui accordait un certain confort mental. Il ne fallait rien d'autre pour supporter son harassant quotidien.

Tous les jours, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Utto marchait.  
Tous les jours, jusqu'à son trépas, Utto marcherait.  
Sa vie se limitait à cette lente et interminable errance dans un monde stérile et impitoyable. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre et n'aspirait à rien d'autre. Il aurait pu être heureux si ce sentiment ne nuisait pas tant à sa survie.

Ce monde terrible résultait d'un conflit violent qui s'éternisait. Groudon contre Kyogre.  
Aucune créature légendaire perçant les cieux n'était intervenue pour mettre fin à leur guerre. Aussi leur combat absurde se poursuivait-il inlassablement.  
Groudon asséchait les mers sur son passage, tandis que Kyogre noyait les terres sous les flots. En quelques millénaires, ils avaient réalisé ce qui prenait des millions d'années à la nature : la création d'une Pangée et d'un océan unique.  
Terre et mer se disputaient sans cesse l'espace limité d'une planète désolée. Dès lors que les deux titans se mettaient en mouvement, il ne s'écoulait guère une heure sans que la morphologie du monde ne se modifiât au grand dam des espèces qui y survivaient tant bien que mal.

Celles-ci avaient dû s'adapter. Un grand nombre de pokémons avaient disparu lors des premiers siècles du conflit. Pas forcément les plus faibles. Les dragons n'existaient plus, quand certains insectes parvenaient à subsister. La plupart des volants avaient succombé, de même que les créatures végétales et glaciales.  
Pour survivre, il suffisait de suivre un unique précepte : éviter le chemin des titans. La chance aidait, parfois.  
Et lorsque Kyogre et Groudon se rencontraient enfin, leur affrontement reprenait. Durant des jours, des mois, des années, les deux colosses guerroyaient avec toute la violence de leurs caractères, sans jamais rien céder à l'autre. Égaux en force, leur conflit se finissait inexorablement sur un abandon. Chacun regagnait alors son antre pour y panser ses blessures.  
Suivaient quelques années d'accalmie, jamais plus de dix ans. Puis un nouveau cycle commençait. On redistribuait les cartes. Les espèces prospères voyaient leur quotidien bouleversé, quand d'autres créatures tiraient enfin leur épingle du jeu.

Utto n'envisageait pas de jours meilleurs pour la horde, il se contentait de ce que le destin lui offrait. Une vie pénible et répétitive. Un univers restreint pour son esprit restreint.  
Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Car il avait vu Groudon des années auparavant. Les rares nuits où il rêvait, c'était toujours ce souvenir qui occupait ses songes.  
La horde faisait halte au sommet d'une montagne après son éprouvante ascension. Les rayons torrides du soleil avait mis l'endurance et les nerfs de chacun à rude épreuve. Utto avait alors remarqué un point rouge et brillant en contrebas.  
Un fracas de sensations violentes avaient succédé à cette vision. Les vibrations dans le sol, la chaleur infernale, le vacarme, la rage manifeste du monstre... Puis il avait senti le chélipède d'un ancien le saisir, tandis que le groupe se remettait en marche, de façon désordonnée.  
Ce jour-là, il avait expérimenté la crainte qu'inspirait le colosse écarlate. Au-delà de la peur mortelle, Utto éprouvait une forme de respect. De deux maux, on choisit le plus familier. Les terrestres préféraient le joug de Groudon à celui de son rival. Nul doute que les créatures aquatiques vantaient les avantages de la tyrannie de Kyogre.

Utto entrait dans l'âge adulte. Quatrième enfant de sa mère, il était le plus imposant de sa fratrie. En fait, il comptait parmi les crabicoques les plus grands de la horde.  
Il n'avait pas le même père que ses frères et sœurs. Le sien était mort avant sa naissance. Sa mère avait ensuite pris un autre compagnon qui lui avait fait cinq enfants. Trois d'entre eux avait péri l'année précédente.  
La horde favorisait les relations avec les camarades de rang plutôt qu'entre membres d'une même famille. Pourtant, et malgré son caractère, Utto s'entendait bien avec sa sœur aînée, Nivi, qu'il ne côtoyait que durant les périodes de repos.  
Car chacun avait une place bien déterminée au sein de la horde. Une place attribuée par la Matriarche en personne, selon les mérites personnels.  
Vu du ciel, la troupe des pokémons insectes formait une flèche lors de ses déplacements. La Matriarche guidait la horde depuis la pointe. Les autres crabaraques étaient placés à l'avant du triangle, protégeant les crabicoques du danger derrière leurs gros blocs rocheux.  
Les guérisseurs et les porteurs de vivres se trouvaient au centre de la flèche, ainsi que les jeunes enfants. Tous ceux n'ayant pas fait leurs preuves traînaient derrière, proies faciles pour les rares prédateurs.

Lorsque le groupe avait quitté le plateau monotone et ses roches grises quelques semaines plus tôt, on avait muté Utto sur le pénultième rang de l'aile droite, en récompense de sa détermination. S'il montrait assez de cran, il gravirait peut-être quelques rangs. Il ne pouvait espérer plus. Ce n'était qu'un mâle.  
Les femelles dirigeaient la communauté des crabicoques. Dès lors que la Matriarche leur octroyait le droit de procréer, elles bénéficiaient de tous les privilèges, dont celui d'être un jour – peut-être – désignée pour succéder à la Matriarche.  
Celle-ci dominait tous ses congénères par son impressionnante carrure. Large de presque deux mètres, elle arborait fièrement ses immenses pinces couleur rouille. Sa tête plate dépassait à peine de son rocher, mais ses yeux brillants intimidaient même le plus braves des crabaraques. Elle portait sur elle les quintaux d'un bloc basaltique sombre nervuré de lignes dorées.  
La Matriarche incarnait les idéaux de la horde : robustesse, endurance, fermeté.

Tout le contraire de Nivi. La grande sœur d'Utto était une petite crabicoque fragile et rêveuse. Elle aimait raconter des histoires et songeait à un avenir meilleur.  
À la différence de son demi-frère, elle ne vivait pas pour marcher, encore et encore. Nivi aspirait à autre chose.  
En raison de son état physique et mental, la Matriarche lui avait interdit de se reproduire. La petite crabicoque peinait chaque jour à suivre la horde, placée à l'arrière de la troupe parmi les infirmes et les non-méritants.  
Elle adorait Utto. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien en commun, elles se sentait proche de lui. Utto l'aimait également. Pour faire plaisir à son aînée, il donnait l'impression de s'intéresser à ses histoires. Le plus souvent, il n'écoutait pas.

Nivi parlait de la couleur de l'espoir. Celle qui n'existait plus.  
Le vert avait presque disparu de ce monde. Il y avait la terre, rouge et brune, la mer, bleue et noire, et le soleil, jaune, qui brillait là-haut. Les plantes avaient gravement souffert du règne caniculaire de Groudon. L'herbe était ocre dans les plaines proches du littoral.  
Les rares pokémons végétaux à avoir survécu s'étaient adaptés en modifiant leurs affinités élémentaires. Il n'y avait que chez les humains que l'on pouvait encore observer du vert.

La horde avait côtoyé une communauté humaine, quelques temps avant la naissance d'Utto. Nivi se souvenait de cette époque avec une étonnante précision. Notamment de cette couleur qu'elle ne revit jamais plus.  
C'était pourtant un vert délavé, fade. Mais pour la petite crabicoque, il luisait tel un astre. Elle avait posé son regard sur quelque chose de nouveau, d'unique, de beau. Après cela, rien de la vie que lui offrait la horde ne pourrait la satisfaire.

Les humains vivaient le long des côtes de Pangée. Le centre du continent n'offrait pas les conditions favorables à la survie de si faibles créatures. Toutefois ils couraient constamment le risque d'être anéantis en cas de combat entre les deux géants.  
Organisés en petites communautés semi-nomades, les humains bâtissaient des villages à l'entrée de grottes donnant sur la mer. Ils s'y installaient pour quelques dizaines d'années, le temps de préparer le périple suivant. Quelques pokémons domestiqués – parasects, wattouats, castornos – les aidaient dans leurs tâches.  
Leurs champs produisaient ces herbes vertes peu nourrissantes dont la couleur avait marqué Nivi pour toujours.  
Utto avait entendu des histoires sur les humains. Un vieux cabaraque s'était un jour moqué de leur lubie de s'installer pour un temps au bord des plages. Les gens de la horde savait que seul un mode de vie nomade assurait la survivance ici-bas. Tôt ou tard, les humains finiraient par disparaître.

La cohorte des crabicoques et crabaraques vagabondait, mais non sans but. Leur périple avait pour destination le Concile des Mages, mystérieux havre de paix qui alimentait les rumeurs des voyageurs.  
Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une chimère ? Une histoire inventée par la Matriarche pour motiver les troupes, pour dissimuler un destin absurde sur une planète absurde ? Selon les rhinocornes rencontrés un an plus tôt, le Concile existait bel et bien. On le voyait dans le ciel quand on s'en rapprochait.  
Ces mots avaient plu à Nivi. Elle passait ses pénibles journées à admirer l'azur de la voûte céleste. La couleur la plus proche du vert. L'espoir viendrait forcément de là-haut. Nivi rêvait chaque nuit d'un long ruban vert qui serpentait dans le ciel, apportant le salut.  
Utto l'écoutait quand elle parlait du ciel. Regarder en l'air indiquait la position approximative de Groudon. Le titan dissipait la couverture nuageuse sur son passage, libérant les rayons les plus ardents du soleil. Un nuage de temps en temps garantissait une distance raisonnable avec le péril qu'il représentait.  
Il pleuvait parfois sur le continent, mais c'était rare et éphémère. Deux jours de pluie consécutifs signalaient la présence de Kyogre, lançant la charge contre les terres. Alors, il fallait fuir. Vite.

Le terrain rouge au goût de métal laissa la place à un sol sombre, friable, amer. Utto n'appréciait pas la saveur de soufre qui lui restait dans la gorge quand il goûtait les lieux. Aussi s'en abstint-il.  
La journée avait été éprouvante. Douze heures de marche à un rythme soutenu sous un soleil de plomb. Le relief accidenté n'avait rien arrangé. Utto sentait la fatigue le gagner. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement quand un de ses camarades de rang s'effondra. Il en fallut en deuxième pour que le crabicoque se mette à crisser.  
D'autres l'imitèrent, sonnant l'alerte générale. Danger mortel. La horde stoppa net et défit sa formation. En quelques minutes, la flèche allait devenir un disque, entièrement protégé derrière le roc massif des crabaraques.

Les tritox choisirent ce moment pour attaquer. Ils étaient huit et désespérés.  
La plupart des créatures empoisonnées vivaient sous les flots, elles se faisaient plus rares à la surface. Aucune malamandre ne guidait cette meute. Ces huit mâles se savaient condamnés à périr sans descendance. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient déjà morts. Ils ne craignaient plus rien.  
Les reptiles avaient inondé leur territoire de venin et guetté leurs proies toute la journée, puisant leur énergie dans les rayons brûlants du soleil. À présent, ils se ruaient sur la horde affaiblie, déterminés à emporter le plus de crabicoques avec eux.

Du liquide lacrymal perla des yeux d'Utto. Il se débarrassait ainsi des saletés accumulées toute la journée, augmentant sa visibilité. Il fallait que tous ses sens soient en alerte durant l'attaque.  
Autour de lui, ses congénères faisaient de même. Certains bavaient également, pour évacuer le poison de leur organisme. Par chance, Utto n'avait presque pas goûté ce sol immonde.  
Il sentit la horde se resserrer autour de lui. Le groupe prenait la forme d'un rond imparfait. Chaque membre devenait la cellule d'une entité plus grande, plus forte.

Les tritox avaient déjà affronté des crabicoques par le passé, ils connaissaient leur mode opératoire. Ainsi les reptiles attaquèrent l'arrière du groupe, la partie la plus vulnérable, la dernière à être protégée par le cercle des crabaraques.  
Les silhouettes grisâtres ne tardèrent pas à souffler des langues de flammes sur leurs proies. Apeurés, les crabicoques se poussèrent contre le groupe compact de leurs congénères.  
Les crabaraques ne réussirent pas à former le cercle protecteur à temps. Les tritox gagnèrent la foule carbonisée et arrachèrent de leurs coquilles les insectes sans défense. Un des reptiles se montra trop gourmand, il finit broyé entre deux crabaraques furieux.  
L'assaut ne dura pas une minute. Les sinistres assassins repartirent vers leur tanière en emportant six membres de la horde. On déplorait onze autres morts, brûlés vifs.

La Matriarche ordonna que l'on montât le camp immédiatement pour soigner les blessés. Elle ne craignait pas d'autres attaques des tritox. Le soleil se couchait, les températures allaient chuter de cinquante degrés. Or les reptiles n'aimaient pas le froid.  
La halte serait brève, pas plus de six heures. Il faudrait repartir avant le lever du soleil pour distancer les pokémons empoisonnés. Avant le départ, on se chargerait de l'enterrement des crabicoques carbonisés.

Utto profita de cette pause pour prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur. Peut-être était-elle blessée ? Elle se trouvait si proche du danger durant l'attaque.  
Le crabicoque fit deux fois le tour du camp avant de retrouver son aînée. Elle dormait paisiblement auprès de dix autres congénères, repliée sur elle-même, hors de sa coquille de pierre. Son petit corps orangé avait viré au noir et perdu de sa brillance. Ses pinces inertes semblaient fondues.  
Nivi ne lui parlerait plus du ciel.

Utto ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il était triste. Cela lui passerait.  
Avant de quitter cette terre au goût abject, la horde assista aux funérailles des onze crabicoques tués par les tritox. On les enterrait pour les dissimuler aux charognards, qui risquaient ensuite de suivre la horde. Personne ne pleurait les morts.  
La Matriarche s'occupait personnellement de l'enfouissement des corps. Elle opérait par gestes précis. Elle creusa un trou assez grand pour accueillir onze cadavres, pas un de plus. Elle s'arrêta à une profondeur d'un mètre, puis déposa les dépouilles une après l'autre, sans brusquerie, ni délicatesse.  
Utto regarda sa sœur une dernière fois.  
Ce travail terminé, elle se mit à crisser. À ce signal, la horde se mit en formation. Un second crissement retentit dans l'obscurité nocturne, puis le groupe reprit son interminable périple.

Les mois se succédèrent. La horde traversa déserts, steppes, montagnes, grottes, canyons, vagabondant dans la direction indiquée par la matriarche.  
Utto s'était rapidement accommodé de la disparition de sa sœur. Sans l'oublier, il ne pensait pourtant jamais à elle. L'attention du crabicoque ne se portait plus que sur la route, le prochain pas à exécuter. Il ne songeait ni à l'avenir, ni à l'espoir, ni même au but de cette errance.  
Tout son univers mental était plus restreint que jamais. Sa vision mécanique de la vie l'immunisait contre le doute et la peur de mourir. Au fond, il se contentait de survivre.

Utto ne partagea pas l'euphorie de ses congénères lorsqu'une immense colonne de sable apparut au loin, un jour où le soleil cognait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette gigantesque tempête de sable s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres et montait jusqu'aux cieux.  
Il faudrait au moins cinq jours pour l'atteindre. Mais chacun pouvait enfin voir le but du voyage. Le Concile des Mages !

Divers rumeurs couraient sur l'existence de ce groupe rebelle. On disait qu'il offrait un refuge aux créatures fuyant le despotisme de Groudon.  
Au commencement, le Concile se composait de tyranocifs, de gigalithes et d'hippodocus rassemblés par Demeteros.  
Ces monstres formidables généraient naturellement une tempête de sable autour d'eux. Cet ouragan ensablé, qui soufflait continuellement, leur offrait une protection décente contre les pouvoirs du titan rouge. À l'intérieur, la vie y était austère, mais personne ne se plaignait.  
Demeteros dirigeait le Concile avec sagesse. Il prodiguait soins et conseils à tous les pokémons qu'il rencontrait, sans discrimination. Ceux-ci considéraient Demeteros comme un ange. Il protégeait les faibles contre la fureur de Groudon. Il en avait le pouvoir, mais guère plus.

Bon nombre de pokémons légendaires étaient morts sous les coups des deux colosses. Les autres avaient fui vers des dimensions parallèles, sans un regard en arrière. Dialga et Palkia avaient arraché les Colonnes Lances à ce monde pour en éviter la destruction. Ce temple était cher à leurs yeux. Il flottait à présent dans le cosmos infini.  
La plupart des créatures avaient oublié ces pokémons aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Même le nom d'Arceus avait été perdu. Le divin créateur ne se sentait pas obligé d'intervenir dans les affaires des mortels.  
Pétri de mauvaise foi, il louait l'équilibre instauré par les deux colosses. Un jour, ils finiraient bien par s'entre-tuer. Définitivement. Alors Arceus redescendrait des cieux et bénirait les survivants. Un nouveau monde serait bâti sur les ruines de l'ancien. Mais rien ne pressait.

Sur Terre, il ne restait plus que Demeteros et Lugia.

Lugia haïssait Arceus. Trop noble pour abandonner ce monde, il avait attendu son heure au fond de la mer. Bon prince, Lugia défendait les habitants des profondeurs de la même façon que Demeteros le faisait à la surface. Il usait de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour suivre à distance les mouvements de Kyogre et l'éviter.  
Vint, un jour, l'opportunité de mettre fin au joug des deux tyrans. Les rivaux se retiraient chacun pour panser leurs blessures après un duel de vingt lunes. Lugia aurait pu les vaincre. Mais il hésita. La crainte d'échouer le fit douter. Et s'il ne parvenait à terrasser qu'un seul des colosses ? Ses actes condamneraient la moitié des créatures vivantes. Inacceptable.  
Le doux seigneur des abysses attendit un signe. Celui-ci ne lui apparut jamais. Bientôt, les deux despotes sortirent de leur tanière pour engager un nouveau cycle de destruction.

Amer, Lugia oublia peu à peu ses élans de noblesse. Triste sire, il restait cloîtré au fond des flots au point que ses écailles en perdissent leur éclat d'argent. Fuyant Kyogre, il maugréait sa honte et sa rancune, maudissait Arceus. Il ne pouvait plus rien contre les deux colosses à présent.  
Au fil des siècles, Groudon et Kyogre n'avait cessé de croître en carrure et en puissance, revenant toujours plus fort de leurs affrontements, jusqu'à devenir invincibles.

La horde cheminait vers le Concile des Mages sans augmenter son allure. Elle traversait une vallée cernée par une chaîne de montagnes basses, ravagée par la fureur du soleil.  
Par chance, la tempête de sable avançait dans sa direction. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait passé plusieurs mois – voire des années – avant que les crabicoques ne puissent goûter à la sérénité de ce refuge nomade.

Une meute de géolis traînait dans le sillage de l'ouragan. Ces quadrupèdes agiles à la fourrure ocre dérobaient les vivres des pokémons se rendant au Concile des Mages. Cachés dans la poussière, ils attendaient patiemment le moment idéal pour fondre sur leur cible.  
L'un des plus fougueux tenta sa chance par l'aile droite. Il contourna le crabaraque en bout de flèche et entreprit de zigzaguer parmi les crabicoques. Ceux-ci tentèrent vainement de frapper le géoli quand il agitait sa robe de sable devant eux.  
Utto parvint à le toucher au niveau de la cheville. Les grands yeux noirs du géoli s'écarquillèrent de douleur, tandis que le quadrupède perdait l'équilibre. Fauché par la horde, son corps souple heurta la carapace de pierre de dizaines de crabicoques, avant d'être piétiné sans pitié.

D'autres géolis partirent à l'assaut, mais se figèrent net. Un grondement terrible remuait les entrailles de la terre. Chacun se crispa durant les longues minutes qui s'écoulèrent. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un tremblement de terre mais au souffle rauque d'une puissance tellurique.  
Puis le bruit cessa. On n'entendit que le hurlement lointain de la tempête de sable durant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité.  
Alors, le sommet d'une des montagnes explosa dans un déluge de feu. Le vacarme ébranla les monts voisins et leurs habitants. Les géolis s'enfuirent paniqués, tandis que la horde se resserrait en position défensive. Les petits yeux sombres de centaines de pokémons insectes se levèrent vers la source de ce tapage.  
Groudon surgissait des flammes. Le dieu-démon arborait son étincelante cuirasse rouge qui luisait de mille feux. Les rayons solaires couronnaient son immense crâne triangulaire. Le titan écarlate bouillonnait de rage.

De sa gueule béante jaillit un puissant éclat doré alimenté par le soleil. Secoué par la violence de sa propre attaque, Groudon décapita quelques sommets avant de réussir à diriger son rayon vers le Concile des Mages.  
L'invincible despote comptait bien éliminer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à son règne. Le trait de lumière pénétra la tempête qui reflua. Soufflant son rayon avec fureur, Groudon balaya l'ouragan encore et encore, jusqu'à voir les premiers signes de son affaiblissement.  
Une forme sombre surgit de la colonne de sable par les airs. Elle fusa à toute allure et se rua sur le colosse de rubis avec un cri déchirant. Empli de chagrin, Demeteros frappa encore et encore le buste blindé de son adversaire.  
Impassible, Groudon écarta ce traître d'une main enflammée.

Le corps musclé de Demeteros s'écrasa lourdement sur la horde. Utto vit plusieurs de ses camarades de rang happés par le corps inerte du génie. Autour de lui, ses congénères commençaient à s'écarter lentement. Le crabicoque se borna à ne penser qu'au présent.  
Le passé et l'avenir appartenaient aux morts, on ne survit que dans le présent.  
Oubliant tout le reste, le crabicoque s'enfuit, sans regarder derrière, concentré uniquement sur ses pas. Ses camarades en firent autant.

Du haut de son piédestal, Grondon tira quelques salves en direction de l'ouragan qui se dissipait. Puis il reporta son attention vers le chef des Mages.  
Encore sonné, Demeteros se relevait difficilement. Autour de lui gisaient les carcasses d'une centaine de crabicoques. Plus loin démarrait le chaos.  
Il aurait dû se battre, résister ou fuir. Mais l'œuvre de sa vie venait d'être détruite en un instant sous ses yeux. Tous ses amis morts. Et tous ces voyageurs inconnus, morts également.  
Demeteros fixa son bourreau droit dans les yeux. Il acceptait sa sanction pour avoir failli. Le colosse rouge cracha son plus puissant rayon solaire, éventrant le sol avant de noyer le génie dans sa lumière mortelle.  
La Matriarche fut elle aussi désintégrée par l'attaque. La moitié de la horde suivit. Le monstre fou vomit des torrents de flammes durant des heures, sans faiblir. Ses cris résonnèrent longtemps dans le lointain. Quand il eut fini, le paysage ne ressemblait plus qu'à un champ de ruines. Sa rage calmée, le titan s'éloigna vers les côtes, vers de prochaines conquêtes, vers Kyogre.

Par miracle, Utto avait survécu à cette apocalypse. Il s'extirpa difficilement du tas de cendre dans lequel il s'était effondré, à bout de force. Utto n'osa goûter le sol. Il devait avoir la saveur de sa horde massacrée.  
Le pokémon resta plusieurs heures immobile. Il se focalisa longuement sur les vibrations venues des profondeurs qui remontaient, puis parcouraient son corps. Groudon s'éloignait. À part les secousses de ses pas lourds, Utto ne ressentit rien d'autre. Il était seul.

Ignorant le carnage, les corps calcinés, l'odeur de la mort, la peur et l'avenir sombre qui l'attendait, le crabicoque se mit en marche.  
Utto cheminait depuis sa naissance, il le ferait jusqu'à sa mort. Mais à présent il était seul. L'horizon ne serait plus masqué par le bloc massif des crabaraques. Il ne sentirait plus la horde compacte autour de lui. La Matriarche ne guiderait plus ses pas.  
Cela ne changeait rien. Il continuerait de marcher.  
Inlassablement.  
Jour après jour.  
Jusqu'à en crever.  
Seul.

Utto était un crabicoque plutôt borné. Une qualité pour survivre en ce bas-monde.


End file.
